Just a Fan
by piggygomoo
Summary: Spoiler Alert! If you do not know about Momoka and Switch's pasts I recommend not reading until you have watched/read the anime and/or manga chapters. Is Switch really Just a fan or is he something more...Momoka confesses to him and how will it affect Switch? Read to find out!


Spoiler Alert! If you do not know about Momoka and Switch's pasts I recommend not reading until you have watched/read the anime and/or manga episodes/chapters.

A livey night in a usually quiet town disturbs the peace around the neighborhood. Music blasts in the background as thousands of fans cheer and sing along with their favorite idol, Momoka Kibitsu.

"Datte suki nante ienaijyan! Ano hi no boku wa koi nanka suru kibun jyanakatta. Datte ima sara donna kao wo shite. Are kara kimi wo wasurerarenai nante ieru ka yo! Kakkowarui I love you! (english translation: Because I can't say that I like you! On that day I wasn't in the mood to fall in love. What kind of face am I making. I can't tell you that I couldn't forget you. Because I love you! [from Sket Dance Opening 1] )"

After the concert Momoka went backstage as the crowd cheers on. Some were trying to get back stage and the security guards were busy pushing them away. Switch looked at the crinkled piece of paper in his hand. He held on tight to his pass backstage. Momoka had given it to him before the concert so he could make his way through the crowd to talk to her. Switch was in a unusually nervous state and was even a little shaken.

Two security guards at the doors glared down at Switch as he made his way through the noisy crowd.

"Do you have a pass?" One of the guards insisted in a deep voice.

"Yes, I do. I would like to talk with Momoka." Switch typed on his computer and showed them the pass.

The guards looked at him funny, but let him through never the less.

"Good job out there tonight. I was really into it!" Switch greeted as he walked in through the door.

"Oh! Hi Switch-kun! Glad you could make it, thank you!" Momoka turned to him with a smile.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Switch inquired.

"Well, I was thinking if could grab a bite to eat first. I'm really hungery after all that singing. Of course, I'll pay." Momoka said with a blush on her face.

They walked to a near by restaurant and ate some ramen and talked a little. Afterwards, they walked into the cool night as they made their way to the park. They sat on the swings and looked up at the night sky, lit up with glittering stars, listening to the faint sound of chirping crickets. It was a pretty cool night and Momoka shivered in her frilly mini dress and short sleeves.

"Here. It's cold out tonight." Switch said as he gave her his green sweatshirt.

"Thank you." Momoka put it on and instantly became warm, inhaling Switch's sweet scent.

"You know, I feel bad for not spending more time with the Sket Dance now that I'm working so much." Momoka started in a fased tone.

"Is this what this whole thing is about? You shouldn't be worried. We're all happy for you and we totally understand, but you should take a break sometimes, stress is bad for you're voice!" Switch ensured her.

"You're right. But that's not the only thing. Switch-kun, the Sket Dance...you have always, always, always supported me and cheered me on and that's why I made it this far. I really appreciate what you did for me and are continuing to do. If you weren't there tonight, I would have been so lost. Thank you." Momoka said warmly with the slightest bit of pink tainting her cheeks.

"You know I'm not the only one supporting you, there are thousands of other fans that support you and cheer you on. I support you because, well I'm just a fan...and your my friend."

Momoka blushed at that and felt happy when she heard the word "friend" but at the same time, for some reason, she felt so utterlingly sad. She really wanted to be with Switch and get to know him better. Momoka mustered up enough courage to ask somthing that has been on her mind for a while now.

"Um...this may sound a little weird, but I was just curious...why do you use your computer to talk and never use your real voice?" Momoka asked.

Switch didn't answer. For a split second, Momoka could have sworn his eyes go wide. There was a long and unbearable silence. It broke Momoka's heart to see the melancholly look on Switch's face. She has never seen him make that face before, although he just usually has a apathetic expression, but this was different. His eyes were filled with despair, regret, hate, sadness, and guilt all mixed together. He had a grim frown and it looked like he was going to cry or go crazy or something.

"I'm sorry" Momoka muttered. "I shouldn't have asked such a stupid question. We don't even know each other that well and I'm prying into your past. I like you the way you are, I was just...curious. That's all. I'm so sorry." Momoka could feel her eyes watering up now.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry, I'll tell you when I'm ready. Not even Himeko or Bossun knows...just...when I'm ready ok?" Switch softened his expression a little.

Momoka felt a little better hearing that. She glanced at her watch and noticed it was almost 11:00 pm.

"We should get going, it's getting late." Switch said as he got up from the swing.

"Yeah, good night, and thanks again for everything." Momoka said, sad that they had to go.

Switch waved to her, when he felt her grab his wrist.

"W-wait..." Momoka said with a blush.

"Yes?" Switch asked patiently.

"Um...d-do you like...any girls?" Momoka asked with all of her courage.

"No." Switch said bluntly.

"Oh...ok." Momoka replied. She was happy but a little disappointed at the same time.

"I can never love again..." Switch muttered his eyes filling with dark emotions again as he walked off into the night, leaving the girl confused and lonely.

Momoka dragged herslef into her room and plopped herself on the bed. She had a lot of thinking do to...about Switch, and her feelings. She was in a state of tiredness and for some reason, she felt sad and ever so lonely, even lonier than when she used to be a Yankee. She was about to go to bed when she noticed she was still wearing Switch's sweater. She blushed a little and smiled to herslef. She snuggled in her warm covers and inhaled the sweet scent of Switch. She fell alseep feeling secure with the thought of Switch.

~The Next Day at School~

"Nee-sama!" Momoka called in her cheery voice down the hall to her idolized figure.

"Momoka! I havn't seen you in a long time! You should really come visit me more!" Himeko said as she turned around.

"I know, I'm sorry. I actually came with a request for the Sket Dance." Momoka said shyly.

"Sure! We're always open to help!" Himeko said enthusiastically.

"Only..."Momoka fidgeted.

"Only?" Himeko repeated.

"Um..."Momoka stated with a blush "with out Switch-kun..."

"Eh...ok if you're ok with the dumbass leader" Himeko said confused.

"Hey! I heard that! Himeko's so mean..." Bossun came with fake squigly tears flowing down his face.

"Speak of the devil...hey, we got a request from Momoka" Himeko explained. "But she doesn't want Switch to be there."

"N-nee-san!" Momoka blushed furiously now.

Luckily, Bossun was a blockhead so he didn't think anything of it.

The bell rang indicating that classes were over, and there was a crowd of students pushing through. In the distance you could hear Tsubaki telling peple to walk in an orderly fashion followed by the trademark laugh "Ka!Ka!ka!" from the student council president. The three students finally met up in the hallway a few minutes later.

"I already told Switch that we didn't have the club today so let's go hear the request at the cafe" Bossun said as he caught up to Momoka and Himeko.

They walked into the restauraunt, sat down, and ordered some drinks.

"So what do you need help with? The Sket Dan is here to help!" Bossun asked eagerly.

"Well...I'm not sure how to put this, but I've never really expierienced anything like love...and I just wanted to ask what it is and...like how do you know if you're in love. I know it's stupid, but I...I think I might like Switch-kun...which is why I didn't want him to be here with us right now..." It took a lot of effort and courage for Momoka to confess her feelings, even if it's not the target person. She was fidgety and nervous with a dark blush covering her whole face.

"Hyuuu! Hyuu! Momoka's in lo~ve!" Bossun coo-ed.

"Bossun! You idiot! You really have no delicacy for a young girl's heart do you?!" Himeko scolded.

"I-it's ok guys...really. I was just curious." Momoka sat uncomfortably now.

"Well let's find out if you really like him. First of all...hmmm...love is when your "kokoro" goes all "doki doki". In other words, like, if your with the person you like, I guess you get really nervous and like I don't know... Bossun...you tell her. This is actually harder to explain than I thought." Himeko's explination falied.

A waitress came and handed them their drinks and left them with their check.

"Love...it's when...you want to be with a special someone, you get a warm and tingly feeling when you're with them, they always cheer you up or make you happy when you talk with them, they comfort you when you're feeling down, and you think about them all the time I guess...I would suppose you're also attracted to them and you have the feeling that you would do anything for them and you like everything about them, and accept all of their flaws. That person should also feel the same way about you too. I think that pretty much covers it." Bossun finished with a satisfied nod.

Himeko and Momoka looked at him blankly, absolutely speachless.

"What?!" Bossun whined, irritated with the looks the girls were giving him.

"No, it's just...that was perfect. Even a block-headed idiot like you can define what love is...there are some strange things in this world..."Himeko said dazed still looking at him blankly.

"Hey! What do you mean by 'even a block-headed idiot' like me?! I'm not stupid!" Bossun yelled.

"So this means I'm really in love with Switch-kun...?" Momoka blushed with her hands covering her face.

"Now all we need to do is confirm Switch's feelings for you!" Bossun inserted.

~The next day at school~

Switch was sitting in is usual seat for Language Arts class when...

"Yo! Switch!" Bossun called.

"Good morning Bossun." Switch greeted in his usual monotone voice synthesizer.

"Hey! Uh...the weather's nice huh? I mean even though it's supposed to rain later on... So uh, I was wondering. How do you feel about Momoka?" Bossun was asking Switch when he felt Himeko grab him by the collar and drag him into the hallway.

"You idiot! Don't just ask him so bluntly!" Himeko shook Bossun back and forth. "You ruined our chance! Now he's going to be suspicous!"

They went back in the classroom and had a somewhat normal class. At break, Himeko took the chance to lure Switch into saying how he feels about Momoka.

"Hey Switch! I heard there's another concert coming up for Momoka! Are going to go?" Himeko asked as she watched Switch wipe his computer screen.

"Of course! I'm a big fan." Switch said indifferently.

"Oh, you must be a really hard core fan to attend _all_ of her concerts...or are you actually in love with her or something?" Himeko tried to say casually.

"I'm just a fan. There are others out there who go to all her concerts." Switch simply stated and then got up and left.

~Later that day~

"Can you believe him?! He completely denied everything!" Himeko concluded her encounter with Switch.

"He said that?" Momoka asked dissapointed.

They disbanded and went home for the day as Momoka was packing up her stuff, she noticed it was raining pretty hard outside.

"_Shoot! I forgot to bring an umbrella, now I'm going to be soaking wet before I even get to my house!" _Momoka thought. She quickly made her way out the school and started walking home anyway. She walked ten feet and already got soaked wet. She paid no attention and continued to walk when she suddenly didn't feel the rain anymore. She looked up and saw blue vineil covering her head. She spun around and saw Switch, standing there with an umbrella over both their heads, she blushed when she saw him.

"You'll catch a cold before your next concert if you walk home like that. You don't want to ruin you pretty vioce." Switch typed one handedly on his computer, while his other hand held the blue umbrella over their heads. Momoka could have sworn there was a faint shade of light pink spread across his cheeks although it was very hard to see.

"T-thank you Switch-kun." Momoka blushed.

"I'll take you home since you don't seem to have an umbrella." Switch insisted.

_"Aww how sweet!" _Momoka thought. They walked in silence for a while and had small talk occansionally untill they reached Momoka's house.

"Thank you, for walking me home." Momoka said with appretiation and gratitude.

"It's nothing, see you tomorrow." Switch started walk back.

"Oh wait! I forgot to give you back your sweater! From last time, when you let me borrow it. Y-you can come in of you want...it's cold out here." Momoka invited.

"Ok." Switch said and entered the house. Momoka lead him up to her room and returned the sweatshirt.

"Thanks again, Switch-kun" Momoka was nervous having him inside her house and in her room. But she didn't want him to leave so soon.

"No problem." Switch said, being modest.

"S-switch-kun! I-I-I think I'm in love with you! Himeko and Bossun were trying to help me out with my feelings and all and they said I should ask you how you feel about me." It took a lot of courage and effort to confront Switch like that with her face all red.

There was an awkward silence. Momoka's silky orange hair still had water droplets imbedded in it and Switch had an unreadable face, more unreadable than usual.

"Thank you. I'm honored that you feel that way about me." Switch said slowly.

"H-how do you feel about me?" Momoka asked her eyes tearing up with fear that he'd reject her.

"I'm a fan." Switch said.

"Oh,ok" Momoka muttered with tears flowing down her face. She slowly sat down on her bed, frantically swiping away at her tears. "That's weird, I guess I love you more than I thought. I'm sorry, this is so humiliating." Momoka sobbed.

Switch's face turned into pain and guilt. He ran over to Momoka and grabbed her in his arms. "I'm so sorry."

Momoka blushed but she snuggled closer into his chest and sobbed into his shirt. Switch gently lifted up her chin and wiped her tears away.

They sat there for a few moments while Switch petted her hair and comforted her.

"Huh. This is so weird. I dont know why I'm doing these things. After my brother died and my first crush left, I thought I would never love again, I didn't even think that I would have any friends, but Himeko and bossun proved me wrong. I just felt so shocked and painful from his death, that I dressed like him and even put on glasses with fake lenses because I just wanted to talk to him more, and do more fun things with him. It's because of me and my mouth that said idiotic, uneccesary things that he died. It's my fault and now I can't even speak for myself, I use this synthesizer program to communicate with other people. I don't know why I'm telling you this, I haven't told anyone else before, not even Bossun and Himeko. I don't know why I'm doing this or why I feel these things when I'm with you, or why you're the only one I think of every time, and everyday, I guess... it's because..." Switch suddenly closed his laptop and set it aside.

Momoka looked confused and shocked and her eyes went wide when she saw Switch creak open his mouth as if to say something. He closed it and sat there for a few momments. Then he said really softly almost inadible "I love you" with his real voice. A tear trickled down from his glasses. Momoka and Switch hugged each other vey tightly.

"I love you so much." Momoka muttered.

Switch leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Momoka passionatley kissed back. He carressed her face as he continued to kiss her occasionally reaching up to run his fingers through her hair. After a while, the warm feeling of his lips departs from hers. He looked down at Momoka who was still in awe. He gently placed his hand on her left cheek, giving a soft brush with his finger to her face. He leaned into her hair taking her scent. Momoka made a bold move and started unbuttoning his shirt, Switch seemed unaffected by this so she continued on. She admired his bare chest and ran her hands on them while Switch just played with her hair. He then gently placed her head down, crawling on top of her and taking off her shirt.

"Switch-kun...are you sure..."Momoka hesitated.

"I should be the one asking you. If you're asking if I'm mentally prepared for what we're about to do, then yes. You're the one I love and I don't want to hurt you in any way."

"Switch-kun, I can't hold myself any longer. I want you here.. and now." Momoka insisted.

Switch oblidged as he placed his lips by her ear, letting out a hot breath down her ear and neck, whispering "As you wish."

He bent down and kissed her again, this time licking her lips asking for entrance. They felt each other's mouths untill they finally parted for air, a string of saliva still connected their lips. He continued to take off her clothing, off went the bra then the skirt. Now Momoka was only in her panties and she reached up to slide off Switch's unbuttoned shirt and started unbuckling his pants. Switch licked in between her breasts. Momoka moaned in pleasure she felt for the first time.

"H-how did you do that..."Momoka moaned her head leaning back.

"I can make it feel even better." Switch whispered into her ear in a low, soft and sexy tone (he's using his real voice remember!)

He suddenly went down and licked her hard nipple. He took her right breast into his mouth, biting her nipples softly, flicking his tongue against it while his other hand was groping her left breast. He played with her breasts when he started giving her butterfly kisses down her stomach and stopped right at the hem of her panties. He took his hand and rubbed her clit. He earned a low moan from Momoka who was obviously enjoying herslef. Switch smirked up at her as he bent down and started licking her slit through her already wet panties. Momoka's face was all red and she was moaning his name nonstop. He finally slid down her panties and took off his own pants so he was in his boxers that already had a big tent in it and Momoka was comletely naked. Switch went back down to her womanhood and expieramently blew on it.

"Ha-aaaah!" Momoka squirmed at the sensation. This made Switch smirk and do it again. Switch then licked her slit repeatedly earning even more squeals from Momoka. He went and sucked on her clit as he inserted a finger into her moving it strategically inside of her then adding another finger. Just from that extra finger, Momoka came.

"Aaah Switch-kun...what just happened?" Momoka asked frantically as she didn't have any expierience or knowledge about sex.

"You just climaxed, but it will feel even better when I'm inside of you, but it may hurt a little at first ok?" Switch explained.

Momoka nodded, but she felt guilty for being the only one being pleasured so she instinctively pulled down his boxers and took his hardened manhood into her hands.

"You don't have to..."Switch was cut off by Momoka sucking on the head of his erection.

She amaturely swirled her tongue around it and took in more off his length while pumping his length with her hand. Soon enough, Switch came into her mouth as she drank up his cum, since she didn't know what else to do.

Switch got on top of Momoka, they were both very aroused and were sweating like crazy. He rubbed his hard shaft on to her clit. "Momoka, this is the real thing..." Switch warned.

"I want this...I need it" Momoka pleaded.

"This might hurt a little though..." and with that Switch slowly pushed his pulsing member into Momoka.

Momoka felt the pain and she grimaced as he kept pushing in. Switch kept going until he was in all the way.

"Good job, Momoka, you didn't shed a single tear..."Switch encouraged.

Momoka just nodded and Switch begain to move back and forth. Momoka became more comfortable with his hard manhood inside of her and it became more pleasurable.

He proceeded to slowly pull back before thrusting back into her. His pace became faster with every thrust. He let out a loud groan feeling her insides around him.

"Momoka... you're so... tight..." groaned Switch.

"Switch-kun... It feels so good.. please, faster... !" demanded Momoka. She couldn't handle how good it felt.

Obliged to her request, his thrust began to pick up more speed and became harder. He could the loud moans from her. He kept up a pretty rapid pace as he moaned every time he thrust into her.

"Aaah...Switch-kun... I'm.. I'm gonna..." warned Momoka before her climax. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"It's ok Momoka." After a few more thrusts, she reached her peak and so did he.

They lay on her bed for a while, hand in hand, smiling at each other.

"This is like a dream come true, to be here with the love of my life." Momoka said pleased with her efforts.

"I love you so much Momoka. Let's always be together, my idol." Siwtch replied.

"My, my what a great fan..."Momoka giggled.

~At the clubroom after school~

"Nee-san! Switch-kun!" Momoka greeted but only Switch was there sitting at his desk.

"Hello Beautiful." Switch typed on his computer (he's using it again)

Momoka blushed and asked "Where's everyone?...and why are you using your lap top to speak again?"

"Himeko caught a cold and Bossun just went home today. Also I want to let you know, I will reveal my true voice only to my wonderful girlfriend standing in front of me, but I do not have to oblige to others and speak with my real voice~haha!" Switch commented.

"Even though you were using it a lot in bed..."Momoka mumbled.

This time, Switch blushed. "Next time, you're gonna get more of it~" Switch teased.

~At Momoka's Concert~

"Hey everyone! I'm glad to be here with all of you today and to be with my first boyfriend that is supporting me right now." Momoka blushed and she spoke into the microphone. " And now I want to sing you all a song I wrote to my love of my life, Usui Switch. This is called 'Switch On'"

Switch just supported her from the stands as he usually did, but this time with even more passion for his idol and thought to himself _Huh, just a fan...I love her more than anything in the world! Even more than Liberty Maji~ _

~The End~ (whew! That was a lot of words to type!)


End file.
